


I Love Me Some Pie

by profoundfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, more of an outline than an actual fic, sorry there isn't more plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundfangirl/pseuds/profoundfangirl
Summary: Picture an AU where Dean and Sam are normal guys, like a fire fighter and lawyer, who live in the Midwest and do average stuff like go to farmer’s markets on the weekends.Just an idea that popped into my head one day. Not beta'd or anything.





	I Love Me Some Pie

Dean hates the stalls of nothing but rabbit food, and complains to Sam about it. Sam ignores his whining, and tells him how good it is to eat organic and support local businesses.

Then one weekend, Dean comes across a new stall. The lack of fresh produce peaks his curiosity, and the sight of golden pie crusts makes him salivate. When he sees they are giving out free samples, he falls a little bit in love with the saint who runs this booth (and he hasn’t even met them yet).

Dean grabs for a sample like it’s a life vest on a sinking ship. He closes his eyes around the bite, to appreciate the flavors. The cinnamon is warm, enhancing the still slightly crisp apple. And the crust is perfect, flaky and delicate.

“I could kiss whoever made this,” Dean sighs around his small mouthful of heaven.

“I’ll pass along those compliments to our baker.”

Dean opens his eyes to find bright blue eyes smirking at him, belonging to one of prettiest men he has ever seen. He’s suddenly glad the sample bite wasn’t any bigger or he might be choking on it at the moment. He can’t even respond right away, because he’s too busy taking in the sights of the man’s full chapped lips and messy dark hair. The man gives him a kind smile, like he’s not even aware that Dean is being socially awkward.

“If you like pie, you should try our pecan. I know it’s a little out of season, but it’s one of my favorites,” the man says, handing Dean another bite sized sample of pie.

“Pie is awesome, no matter the season,” Dean says with confidence and one of his most charming smiles.

Dean tries to ignore how adorable it is that the man actually blushes when Dean turns that smile on him. Wow. So in the last 3 minutes, Dean has fixated on his lips, his eyes, and noted he is adorable. That, plus the fact that the man is feeding him delicious pies, means Dean Winchester is screwed.

The pecan pie is amazing too, of course. So Dean buys three different kinds (the apple, a pecan, and a peach because the man suggested it) before saying thank you and getting the hell out of there before he says or does something stupid. He wanders back to Sam, holding the pies, with a dazed look on his face. Sam wisely does not ask questions.

After that, Sam notes that it’s easier than ever to get Dean to agree to go the farmer’s market. He always leaves with two or three pies in his hands, although even Dean can’t eat that much pie in a week. He also starts stockpiling raw honey, and when Sam asks him about it he gets some vague answer about someone named Cas, and how he has his own hives. (“He keeps bees Sammy! Can you believe it?”)

Sam also starts noticing odd behaviors like Dean shaving and wearing cologne to go to the market. Or how his mood is happiest the days right after and right before their next trip downtown - a.k.a. the days closest to when he gets to see Cas. So, because Sam is the most awesome brother in the world, and to save Dean from getting early onset diabetes from a pie overdose, he secretly tapes Dean’s cell phone number to the bottom of some of the empty pie tins they are returning to be reused (it’s good for the environment, Cas had said - or so Sam had been told).

After that, Dean’s mood is happier every day of the week because his new boyfriend spoils him with baked goods and home-cooked meals. Dean doesn’t even complain anymore about eating rabbit food, if it’s part of what Cas is making. That’s how Sam knows it’s serious. And he couldn’t be happier for his big brother.

And the next season, Dean helps Cas run the booth on the weekends. It’s like Dean’s own heaven - getting to steal samples of pie when Cas isn’t looking, and stealing kisses when he is.

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't really a fully-fledged fic, but I am proud of how much fluff I packed in with so few words. Not usually my strong suit. Maybe this could become a longer fic one day, so I wanted to save it to my AO3 account.


End file.
